fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мест Грайдер
в " "}} |name=Мест Грайдер |kanji=ドランバルト |rōmaji=Mesuto Guraidā |alias=Доранболт (ドランバルト Doranbaruto) |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Бирюзовый |hair=Черный |blood type= |affiliation= Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location=Правое Плечо |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Глава Дивизии Рунных Рыцарей Офицер Разведки Магического СоветаFairy Tail Манга: Глава 223, Стр. 4 |team= |previous team=Команда ТенрюFairy Tail Манга: Глава 201, Стр. 17 (обман) Рунные Рыцари |partner= |previous partner=Венди Марвелл Лахар |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Эра (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Контроль ПамятиFairy Tail Манга: Глава 213, Стр. 11-12 Пространственная Магия (Магия Телепортации) |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 201 |anime debut=Эпизод 96 (тень) Эпизод 97 (появление) |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice=Alex Organ Christopher Wehkamp (Эп. 285+) |image gallery= yes }} Мест Грайдер — член Хвоста Феи и бывший член Магического Совета в качестве Главы Дивизии Рунных Рыцарей. В X784 он использовал свой Контроль Памяти, обманул членов Хвоста Феи, чтобы проникнуть в гильдию, в то время как в действительности он всегда был членом Хвоста Феи, который стер свои собственные воспоминания, чтобы успешно проникнуть в вышеупомянутый Магический Совет, используя псевдоним Доранболт (ドランバルト Doranbaruto). Внешность Мест is a lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has large, bright emerald turquoise eyes,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Cover and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and "connected" by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly cover Mest's left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from Mest's left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 4 Seven years after Tenrou Island's seeming disappearance, Mest appears to have gained sharper, more defined facial features, has grown a small goatee below his mouth and slightly longer hair, with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. His left ear still bears the earring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 5-6 When acting like a spy within Fairy Tail, Mest's attire consists of a pinstriped jacket with a high and wide upright collar, alternating red stripes to different series of orange ones, with distinctive loose brown arm warmers covering the sleeves from the cuffs to below the shoulders, each bearing a simple, undulated motif right below the upper edge, simple black pants and white shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 4-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Cover Mest has also been shown in his Council uniform. This consists of a dark jacket, with light-colored edges and a pair of buttoned bands on each sleeve, worn over a lighter shirt bearing the dark ankh-like symbol typical of the Rune Knights, mildly loose, light pants held up by a simple belt, similarly colored gloves and shoes, and a light cape held in place by a rhomboidal buckle adorned by a gem. During his first appearance after the 7-year time skip, he dons this very same attire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Cover After Tartaros' defeat, Fairy Tail's guild mark is given back to him by Makarov; it rests on his right shoulder. By X792, Mest has grown his hair out even longer, and the only thing he retains of his old look is the earring in his left ear. He now wears a red high-collared, fur trimmed, form-fitting muscle shirt with leopard print around the collar and clavicle areas. For his lower body, Mest now wears simple dark green jeans with a black stripe going up the side of either pant leg, a simple belt, and black shoes. Around his right bicep is a band, and around both wrists are light-colored wristbands with a dark stripe going through the middle. The mark of Fairy Tail continues to rest on his right shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 2 Личность Доранболт готов сделать все, чтобы достичь продвижения Магического Совета. Он был даже готов проникнуть в Хвост Феи. Для того, чтобы сохранить лицо, будучи членом Хвоста Фей, он действовал разумно и использовал глупые причуды, чтобы проникнуть туда, например, такие как пожирание снега, чтобы увидеть, каков он на вкус, и вхождение в реку, чтобы узнать, каково это. Несмотря на его личный интерес, он по-прежнему заботится о других; он дружит с Венди Марвелл, а позже спасает ее от смертельной атаки даже после того как был разоблачён. Он также открыто признал, что гильдии Хвост Феи не такие же, как Зереф или Сердце Гримуара, так как он не поддерживал идею Совета стрельбы на остров Тенрю и стирание всех трех групп из существования. Он пытался телепортировать членов Хвост Феи за пределы острова, но они отказались уходить. После этого, он стал беспокоится за благополучие гильдии и ее членов. В течение года X791, когда весть о возвращении команды с острова Тенрю достигли Магического Совета, он сказал, что не был заинтересован, хотя он был явно в смятении. Во время Великих Магических игр, Доранболт проявил слезы радости за победы Эрзы в столпотворение, доказывая, что его заботит Хвост Феи, даже несмотря на то, что он никогда не был на самом деле ее членом. В 416 Главе выясняется, что он являлся тайным агентом Хвоста Феи в Магическом Совете и специально стер память себе и остальным членам гильдии, за исключением Макарова, чтоб его легенда была правдоподобнее. История In X783, Mest was summoned by Makarov and tasked with infiltrating the Magic Council to be Fairy Tail's mole and gather information about the western continent, as the Council destroyed any physical documents that had anything to do with them. After having asked why, Mest is requested to just do it to protect the guild. He then left Fairy Tail and erased his own memories so as to "dive in headfirst",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 7-9 using the alias Doranbolt. Mest would then have regular meetings with Makarov over the course of the next many months, where he fed him the information about the West that he desired, all the while a lamenting Makarov wished Mest wouldn't have erased his memories (Mest, however, gave Makarov the means to unlock his memory whenever he desired), but called him skilled nonetheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 9-10 After something close to a year and many meetings with Makarov passed, Mest planned to infiltrate the Fairy Tail Guild using his real name (although he didn't know it at the time), Mest Gryder, in order to find dirt on them and gain a promotion. His reason for this was he knew that Gran Doma hated Fairy Tail along with the other Council members and he knew of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial was coming up and he wanted to get to their private property to find anything slightly shady to bring to the Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 10-11 Арки Остров Тенрю Ключ Звёздного Неба Великие Магические Игры Затмение Звёздных Духов Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. }} Тартарос Империя Арболес Магия и Способности Контроль Памяти (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa): A type of Magic which allows Mest to add his existence to others' memories, making it seem like they have known him for a long time, allowing him to pass unnoticed and easily infiltrate even large groups of people. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even S-Class Mages such as Erza and MirajaneFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 11 as well as Brandish μ, one of the immensely powerful Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, page 19-20 He also has the ability to erase memories and replace them with fake ones. His skill in it's usage is exceptional, earning a compliment from Former Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes, when he learned that Mest had erased the memories of everyone involved in the Dragon Attack, including the Magic Council, so they were unaware of the event as well as the Royal Family's usage of Dark Magic from the Books of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 6-8 In addition, he also modified the memories of everyone in Fairy Tail who knew about Lumen Histoire, as well as being capable of modifying his own to make the task of infiltrating the Magic Council less difficult. An additional skill associated with this Magic is that the user may at any given point relay and subsequently replay their own memories to whomever they desire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 7 frame|Direct Line Магия Телепортации (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): Mest has shown skill with this versatile type of Spatial Magic, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions: through this Magic's use, Mest was able to push Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would have been filled with explosionsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 15 and save both Carla and Wendy from a self-destructing Face at the last second. He is later shown able to teleport multiple individuals without physical contact nor being present around their viscinity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Page 7-8 *'Прямая Линия' ( Dairekuto Rain): Mest teleports to any location in a direct line. It was used to teleport in front of Wendy and save her from Azuma's attack. His teleportation is not only limited to himself as he is able to carry others with him while teleporting. Master Sensor: Mest was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. He could also detect Azuma’s presence, even though the man had concealed himself by merging with a tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 16 In addition, he was able to pick up faint signs of life in the various victims targeted by the Reborn Oración Seis that were thought to be corpses by Lahar. Эксперт Рукопашного Боя: Mest is skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat. He employs it in conjunction with his Teleportation Magic to catch his opponents off guard; this combination was effective enough for him to keep up with two melee specialists, the caliber of Gray and Loke at close range.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 Immense Reflexes: Mest possess extremely sharp reflexes. Despite under the influences of Racer's Slowing Magic and not in prime physical form, he was able to see his movements and even react quickly enough to save Katja and evade him for a limited amount of time. Master Infiltrator: Mest seems to be extremely talented in infiltration and gathering intelligence, being his specialty with the combined usage of his Memory Control within the Magic Council as an Intelligence Officer. His skills in infiltration combined with the usage of Memory Control has let him even modify the Mages of Fairy Tail Guild's memories and sneak in using an alias. In addition, he was even able to infiltrate the Magic Council under Makarov Dreyar's instruction and was willing to modify his own memories to make the task easier. Появления в Других СМИ Видеоигры Хвост Феи: Пробуждение Зерефа Доранболт появляется как игровой персонаж в PSP игре, Хвост Феи: Пробуждение Зерефа, после того, как будет открыт.Fairy Tail Видеоигра: Пробуждение Зерефа Интересные Факты *Перед тем, как Машима обосновал его, как члена Магического Совета, его также считали, как члена Сердце Гримуара, Тартароса или Хвоста Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Том 24, Внутренняя Обложка. Цитаты *(Венди Марвелл) "Я хочу узнать, каков снег на вкус."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 207, Стр. 4 *(Лахару) ''"П-Подожди! Верно, Совет не очень добр к Хвосту Феи, но не нужно их сравнивать с Зерефом и Гримуаром!" *(Лахару) "Не сдавайся. Пока мы делаем все, что мы можем..." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Mest Gryder Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Бывшие члены Магического Совета Категория:Бывшие Рунные Рыцари Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод